Well I didn't see this coming!
by Alex Penholder
Summary: It's been a year since Danny Phantom saved the world, his secret is out, an after what he would say was the worst year of his life he's ready to get High school over with. Only things aren't that simple, with these strange wet dreams and his powers going crazy his life is really about to get weird. How are his powers and dreams connected, and why is Clockwork being creepy?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. =( No matter how much I wish I could. Also please comment this is my first Fanfiction hope you enjoy readers.

Chapter 1- The Dream and history

Danny POV:

The room echoed with the moans of a certain ghost boy, the sweat from his body leaving a light sheen on his skin, his voice hoarse from the prolonged pleasure this blond sex god was giving him. The bed rocking back and forth for the sheer force of the jocks thrust into the ghost boy, Danny losing the ability of speech a long time ago cause moan and gasp from the force of his thrust, but that didn't stop him from trying to meet the movement with his own hips. He was on all fours trying to reach that desperate release, his hand grabbing the sheets out in front of him. He felt a hand move up his back lighting a flame of sinful sounds that was music to his heated blond lover. Danny felt the bed shift under the him and the blond, he felt the hand already on his hips grip even tighter and if before he didn't, now he'd be sporting bruises for the next two weeks this sure a confirmation of that. The pressure of the grip caused him to arch even more into this lover trying to get to thrust as deep as physically possible. But the jock stopped him and held him in place, he whimpered at the action hoping to get what he need from his lover.

Instead he felt the weight of the jock laying on his back, he already felt like he was fire alone but with this skin on skin contact he felt like his skin was in lava and the burning was heavenly for him. "OOOOhhhh GOOODDDD YES!" he scream out in pleasure, behind he heard the blond growl possessively. "You like that have my cock fill you up don't you Fenton?" The voice was so familiar but his mind was to overrun with everything he was feeling to think clearly. "Yes I love it," he moan out the answer to this voice he only knew to be his love, but whose voice was it and who… He couldn't finish his thought before a powerful thrust pull him out of his thoughts.

"You better be thinking about me Fenton or I'll fuck you so hard you'll need a wheelchair for the next month!" the voice threaten but it turned Danny on in the most passionate way. "Yes, Yes Please , Yes, Please MORE!" he babbled out. "God your such a slut for my cock aren't you Fenton? You'll bend over and take it whenever and however I give it to you won't you? And the best part of all this is that you're my bitch you understand you belong to me not that damn Flonily or Madison you understand that bitch!" he yell out and all Danny could do was say was yes to everything he didn't even care what it was he could have asked him if he was Danny Phantom he would have told the truth anything to get him to finish pounding into him again. "Yes just please fuck me I need it so bad."

He sobbed out hoping to finally to get what he needed. He felt a hand grab his hair that at this point was glue to his hair from the sweat dripping down his face from the heat of it all. He look with lids heavy with sex into the deep blue that looked at predator at him like some kind of animal about to be devoured whole, his hair falling just about above his brows, and his face, it was… "I love you Dash,".

His eye shot open and his body jolted straight up in confusion of what the hell just happen in that dream of his. He looked around his room trying to wipe the dream out of his head hoping to get away from it. He looked at his clock and saw it was only 4 in the morning and he was wired and awake "Could anything else go wrong?" Than he felt it his pant were wet and sticky from his dream, his 'wet dream' more like nightmare of Dash, _DASH _of all people. He signed and said "This isn't how I expected to start off my junior year."

It had been a full year since Amitypark found out that out that their favorite, and not so favorite Ghost superhero Danny Phantom was none other the Danny Fenton, local high school student and son to the Ghost hunters Jack and Mary Fenton. Its been a full year since every News station in the nation was at the Fenton family door. A full year since the military tried to convince Danny Fenton to join, and full year since homeland security tried to say he was danger to the people around him and the nation, which had no merit because he's a superhero really and he saved the entire world caused by one men that no one ever believe him about when he was just plain old Danny Fenton not Danny Fenton who just happen to also be Danny Phantom, half ghost hero. Its been a full year since he was saw as the town and worldhero and Casper highs most popular guy in school, not to mention the new mascot. It's been a full year since he was chased by almost every girl in the school, and butter up by every guy in school just so he could _give_ them the title of best friend, _even _ if that place was already taking by his best friend Tucker.

It's been a full year since he left for summer break early to avoid the stress of his life being put to shit because of the cameras, governments, and ghost! But its only been 3 months, 26 day, 11 hours, and 45 minutes since Sam broke his heart and cheated on him, with _"Ember," _ and yes the ghost punk rocker chick "Ember". It had been going on since early last year after their school's winter formal when he had been fighting Sulker and when Amber had decided to join in and help her Boyfriend at the time. Sam said she could take Ember, and Danny didn't think very much of it she took care of that flame head before so he took on Sulker. When it was over what he didn't see coming from that was that that summer when he heard that his supposed girlfriend had come back early from vacation, that when he thought to surprise her with, and see if they could go out. On the way to her house to since a ghost there and bust in worried that she was being attacked, but what he got instead was her sitting on the edge on her bed with Ember on her knees between with head between legs, and Sam's Moaning out Ember's name!

He stood there too surprised to say anything to anyone. Almost on cue Sam looked up and saw him by her window. She shouted Danny's name and Ember stopped and turned her head from where it was and looked him with huge doe eyes like she had been catch in a car's headlights. Before anyone could say anything he rocketed out of their to angry, hurt and scared to say anything. A week after that, after the fact that he had left the state to go see his grandparent, did any jobs that his parents needed help with outside of Amitypark or in the Ghost zone. He went anywhere and did anything that got him out of that place. In one year his world had fallen around him and the only people he had was his family and Tucker who when he wasn't to busy being mayor or dating Paula was keeping him off the deep end.

Near the end of summer he let Sam finally get a hold of him. She said she sorry but, what they had was gone and that she was sorry she used him, the way she did, she really just wanted things to go back to the way they were before. To say the least Danny walked away without a word, and didn't have a word for her till he got home. He texted her and told her this. "If your care for me at all you'll say away from me and my family." He spent the last days of summer getting himself back together. Looking back he's had enough drama to write his own autobiography at this point. And now to add this dream on top of it he really hated life, specifically HIS!

* Please Comment, don't flag or flame. I really hope you enjoyed it. And next chapter I have some special guest joining me for some commentary so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

_*** Hi guys Alex again just wanted to say thanks for your feedback and answer some questions. (Sorry for the wait!)_

_Well Brod Road I can tell you that it's actually assure that it's not the whole "Sam" scaring him into being liking guys, it's kind of the opposite I want to say. Anon just wanted to say thanks for checking me with the spelling, I was hoping someone would catch something so I could improve the fic. And Some Weird Chick that's for the com it was really nice and I can see your on track with it, but don't worry about the it's going to be juice alright trust me it'll live up to it rating, especially after Danny…_

"_Cough, Cough" _

"_Oh! Hey when did you get here you're late I had to start the commentary by myself!"_

"_I would have been here sooner but saving the day and but what were you say?" Eyebrow raises_

"_Oh who me nothing… I was just about to start. Yeah that's it!" Nervously looking around._

"_Well it looked like you were trying to be perverted again! Don't make me freeze you AGAIN!" _

"_DDDAAAAANNNNNNYYYYY WHY?! Your so mean to me," Tearing up, with huge puppy dog eye's._

"_Yeah right you know damn well what you did to Dash, he's still afraid of corn flakes because of you! Now get to your job and get this story started."_

"_Fine here goes the story I hope everyone will enjoy." _;-D_"_

Disclaimer/ Warning- I don't own Danny Phantom. =( No matter how much I could. BoyxBoy/Yaoi/Male Slash- (You get it) /Possible MPREG? If you're not interested please don't be a meanie head ~_~. Also please comment please =D

Chapter 2- Ready

Nom POV:

Time passed as he laid in bed trying to wipe his mind and at the same time question every scene of the dream, that should have been a nightmare as far as he was concerned. As he spent time brooding over the fact was more than ever anything but perfect. Shitty. Shitty was a good word to call it, and with that the thought of how he wished to take it all back and wake up as he once was before Danny Fenton and no one but his closest friends only knew about his superhero identity. He glanced to the right of him to find that his clock glowed in the early lowest glow of dawn say that sun was nothing more than few hours time was 6:30 a.m. and he had about an hour and a half before Tucker would pick him up for school, the first day of school since last school year. Funny enough his friend was having the opposite of luck he was, being mayor had made him advanced a lot areas in his life. He already had his drivers licenses and even had his own car, being mayor did give him a pretty sweet paycheck which his mother had 85% control over part of some agreement she had with him about letting be mayor if she got to manage his money so he wouldn't go spending crazy which I could see especial with him wanting the best for Paula all the time. She was the reason for his car it was a 2014 Chrysler 4000. The only reason his mom let that slide was because he had made that money his self outside of his political position, by selling some of his program and inventors. His life had finally took him to a place where he could happy and Danny was happy for Tucker, he was his best friend after all.

The breathe a sigh and crawls out from under his deep navy blue sheets, rubbing his eyes to try and run away the drowsy feeling hanging on to him, like a bad cold. He sluggish moves off his bed and sets his feet on cold morning floor, only to feel a shiver run up his body making him shiver and groan from the cold sensation coming from the floor. Dragging his lifeless body his looks to the mirror at the foot of his bed on the wall, he see how long he's let his hair grew from over the summer, he almost looks like Dan with his hair like… he shut down that thought before he can continue it and push that unpleasant thought far down to never see the light again. He still hasn't grown any facial hair much less much hair anywhere else but where it was needed strangely. But he probable get that from his mothers side seeing as he's never seen his mother have to shave or do any form of body hair management, to bad for Jazz she took after Dad's side and was a cavemen when winter came. He had filled out a little not alot like he would have like, but from all the work he done and the change in diet he's had he gain a little something. He was leaner and grow about three or four inches taller but that much seeing as from what his grandparent on his Dad's side he was probable going to be a rut and was just going through a tiny growth spurt but it wasn't his fault he wasn't giants like them, plus he kind of liked not being freakishly huge like them, the last thing he need was something else to make him stick out. As he looked in the mirror he noticed that his eye's had bags under them and he looked over do for a shower.

Walking into the bathroom he can't help but think about how over the summer he help his Dad remodel every bathroom in the house to make them ghost proof. It was all because some ghost mermaid had heard about who Danny was and thought that she could be the drop on him. The thing was she could control water and it's forms, but also use it to open portals in and out of the ghost zone. She thought to use the water in his house to attack him when he was using the bathroom and not paying attention. But what she didn't know was where his bathroom was so when she attacked she, just hopped from place to place looking for him, but the thing was he wasn't even there. On her way to find him she pop in on Jack in the shower and Maddie just happen to want to join him that day but when she got in there she saw the mermaid and lets just say tearing down the bathrooms to remodel was already taking care of when him and Jack had started to remodel. In the end he frozen her and sent her to the arctic part of the ghost zone, for her own safe because his mom wanted nothing more than to turn her into ghost chum.

He giggle at the memory, how mad his mom was she was yelling at Jack for a week and sent him to the couch for the following two weeks.

He strips his clothes, finally recognize that his clothes are kinds of stiff from the drying sweat, he makes a face at the uncomfortable feeling of it rub against his skin. It was nothing like the warm water that rained down on his bear chest and face. He runs large hand through his grim feeling hair and tips, his head front to rinse through. The water was heaven for him as slows flowed and glided down his body, unable to stop his hands from coming up and touching his neck and slowly run down his body inch by inch. The only thing Danny could think of bring him greater passion and pleasure would be if it was Dash's hand running down his body in the shower. Rough and calloused for sport bullying, Danny could just imagine Dash behind him possessed growling at him, while sliding one hand down his stomach and over his abs down each on at a snail's pace, making such to go over and into each ridge. As the other working its way down his sides lazily dancing on his skin making him want to cry out from the torching tease. He could hear him tell him who he belonged to and how he was being so good, for the blond haired jock. "Oh God Dasss… THE HELL!?"

He went wide eyed at what was going on he was seriously about to get off to the thought of Dash touching. He was fantasizing about the one guy who had been making his life hell from three years of his life. It wasn't like he didn't forgive him, turning out to be his hero was pay back enough but this was just wrong, he didn't even like guy's let alone blondes! Feel so tired and anger, even when his day hadn't even started yet he groaned "Come on. Why me? What cosmic force could I have pissed off some this to start happening to me!" His head came fronted making a trumping sound as it connected with but marble shower wall. After a while he let the water carry him away in its sound, no thought just sound filled his mind and keep him at silent peace till… "Danny honey is everything okay I heard you making some loud noises," a pause as Danny was brought out of his haze, by his moms voice "Oh God." He groaned out, embarrassment setting in. "No Mom I'm fine, the water was cold is all. But I'm fine now you can go please," he waited for a reply, hoping she'd just let it go. As if the universe heard him "Ok hun just hurry and come down for breakfast so you don't have to rush and eat it all. See you down stair Danny sweety." He felt bad to hear to worry and sadness in his mom's voice but he'd just have to deal with that later. Letting out his breath which he didn't even know he was holding he looked down to see he still had a problem of his own to take care of. "Man does life always have to be such a bother."

Ten minutes later he was out of the bathroom and dressed in his new clothes that he and Jazz had bought that weekend because Jazz promised herself she'd trash his whole wardrobe and buy him a new one to quote on quote make him hot and "have every girl crawling" after him. She had said everything and anything Retro and Vintage was in and being a hipster was like a must to anyone who wanted to show off and make their ex regret leaving them. Both he really didn't want to do but, when Jazz sets her mind to something, talking her out of it was like convincing his parents ghost weren't real. He stopped at the mirror to give himself a once over, even if he wasn't comfortable in this get up, he might as well make sure he looked together. He had on an athletic fit white bitter on with a Yin-Yang symbol in the center but instead of the dots there were crosses. Over that he had dusted grayish blue hooded jean jacket, for pants he had plain grey super skinny jeans on that was a size larger than his waist but Jazz said it was okay because they were super skinny's which was right because they still felt super tight. Wearing the boots he spent all Sunday looking for were monochromatic smoky/ dusty coal All Saints boots. His left wrist wore a native american rope bracelet, a few colored bands, and a slivered wrist charm bracelet with a triple moon charm on it. On his right was a simple old fashion, metal watch, back to his head he has a sage slouchy hat, with black and green trim beats headphones around his neck. He was pleased so far but he was missing to things his lip piercing he had got over the summer on his right side. It was nothing really, because as Danny saw it if he was old enough to risk his life daily fighting ghost, then he was old enough for a lip piercing. His Dad he said it was his body but his Daniel's mom and sister Jazz told him he was making a mistake and wasting his money. In the end he went with his gut and did what he wanted, along with getting a streak of his hair dyed white; which was all so picking out of his hat. Laughing to himself as he place in his lip ring he really liked the ring for some reason the studs just didn't do it for him. Last of his stuff was his neck lace that Clockwork had gave him last year after Danny had thanked him for his help in saving both their worlds, it was a simple thing, a beautiful black sting with a wonderful color changing gem on its end. Sometimes it was as green as an emerald, other times as blue as a sapphire, and then redder than a rube; either the purest creamy white of a pearl or the clarity of a diamond to monotonous brightness of gold. It was meant to be a present and for protection against evil, but all it really was, was a trinket but a nice trinket all the same.

Remembering he had to eat breakfast, he made his way downstairs, stepping out of the stairway a wall of mouth watering smells hit him, the signs of bacon, eggs, butter biscuits, and fruit salad lay on the he didn't know how hungry he was till he smelled that food and saw this spayed. Danny's stomach sounded like a track driving through a quiet street at night. Finally getting to his seat he saw his father at the head of the table and his mom in front of the stove, with ghost active at an all time low over the country and including here in Amitypark , there was less for them to do so lately meals like this have become a regular. If Jazz wasn't at college she would have been here next to Danny but she had to leave yesterday before his first day of school so she could make her move in time.

"Well looks like someone finally got down here in time for breakfast, before you would miss breakfast and be an hour late for school," it was kind if an unspoken thing Danny's powers, they were complicated and something he feels doesn't need to be talked about at home when it's talked about everywhere else. "Hey! I wasn't always late. Okay so maybe 75% of the time but I had good reasons, especially with Lansair thinking he can give us forty plus chapter books to read within a week and have an essay written by the end last year." he sighed at the thought at how hard it had been for him to get through last year with everything on top of his teachers shoot homework out of there asses for no reason but to make every student's life hell. "Well either way honey fill up your plate so we can get you off to school, you got some time before Tucker get here right?" Maddie says while walking over to the sink with the pans and pots turning on the water, Danny's eye's follow her, the feeling that something was off plaguing him but he just couldn't put his finger on it till he turns to the sound of paper crumbling and see's his father without his jumper on instead he was wearing a simple white button up shirt and solid black tie. Turning quickly back to his mother he saw her in a cream colored sleeveless blouse and a pair of tan jeans with off creamy white four inch heels, and hoop earrings! "You're not wearing your suits!" His eye's blown wide and wonder who were these people and where were his parents!

"Oh so you notice," his mother giggles out, and his father smiles at him. "Well your sister thought that your won't the only one who needed a wardrobe change, she kind of order some stuff on online from the stores you went to with her and she convinced us to wear them." The guess of how he got his parents to agree to something like this was beyond him. "So how do you think we look I think it's little much but it's nice though really."

"Well you guys look nice in my opinion," he saw that to his mom this comment meant something to her. Picking up a piece of toast to and adding it to him plate which was already almost full. His dad clears his throat and says "Well as I see it nothing was wrong with what wore before it was classy and practical!," finishing with his famous pout, Maddie and Danny broke out laughing at how childish his father could be when he didn't get his way. Seeing this Jack quickly changed the subject to take the light off of him "Hey Danny my boy are you ready for this school year?" The thought made his brow frown, face drop and mood darken, was he ready to face the people he ran from, his ex girlfriend/ who he didn't even know if he was or wanted to still be friends with again. All the fake people, all the followers, and looks; dear god the looks some of fear, some of stardom, and other of god knows what. Was he really ready? This long pause he had hadn't gone unnoticed as it once would have, "Danny honey?" The concerned voice of his mother cut through the fill with emotion he once would have passed and lied to. He look up to his parent who must have moved closer when he wasn't look and were now side by side. Well more of his father still seating looking at him and his mother stand beside him with a hand on his shoulder and eye's focused on Danny. She begin to speak with a mothering tone "Daniel I can't promise things will ever go back to how they were before or that people will ever truly understand everything. But what I can promise is that me and your father will love no matter what and be here for you okay. And look at it this was after this year you only have one more and then you can be off to college and never have to look back. You can finally find what you want out of life just like your father and I did. Life can be hard but all the trouble in it are worth the pain in the end because you can find your own happy ending," she walked over to him and holds him in her embrace. Danny feels emotion that he thought he wouldn't feel, he love his mom and felt happy that there were no big secrets between them, well at least the ones that mattered that is. "Now Danny I'm not the best at this and I know we haven't always been there for you but we're here now and if anything happen or if anyone tries something you call us okay. I love you Danny boy," his father raises up and comes over to Danny to hug him as well. Its one of his bone crushing family bear hugs, "Okay guys I get it now can I return to the ground." After his feet are one the ground and he really see his mom and dad, he says "Thanks you guys and I promise i'll call if anything coming up,"he just can't help the smile that broke out over his face at how his family was and how much his life not only changed for the bad but for the good as well. " I guest I would change things that much in the end, this is fine." "Beep BBeeeppp!"

His head snaps up "That's Tucker gotta go guys," he turns to leave out the kitchen before he gets a reply his already up front throwing on his messenger bag and grabbing his keys. "Oh Daniel wait you forgot your glasses Sweety!" Turn around to see his mom speed walking to him at the door, once again that smile creeps back on his face. Did he forget to mention he also had glasses now, over the summer he may or may not have learned that he got a stigmatization and this might just have been the cause behind Jazz's big fashion bonanza with the family. The buzzing in his pocket tell's him the Tuck is outside. "Tuck must be meeting Paula for some morning suck face time," he said shaking his head from side to side thinking of how Tucker could be when he didn't get his daily kisses from Paula. The last time that happen he may or may not have threatened the towns development commonalities budget and told them the next time he saw them they'd be on the side of the road trying to dig through conceit with plastic utensils. "Okay Mom thanks I'll see you guys after school and I love you Mom and Dad." At those words he was out the door locking it within seconds flat, only getting a glimpse of his parents shining smiles at his words. The one thing he could never regret was telling his parents.

* Please Comment!


	3. Chapter 3

*Thanks for Fanning SoulMore, Now Blob and Silver -Hearted -girl hope you enjoy this Chapter.*

"Girls love Girls and Boys, Girls love Girls and Boys, And never did I think that I'd be Caught…." Door slams open.

"ALEXANDER!" In the doorway stand one pissed looking Danny Fenton in Danny Phantom form. To only find an empty desk chair that once held your beloved author.

Eyes blow wide and cowering in the corner of the room, Danny turns his gaze.

"Umm… Hi Daniel how was your Thanksgiving?" Letting out a nervous chuckle.

Stomping inside the room " Let me tell you something standing outside on your own front door unable to move for two and half weeks should pretty much tell you everything you need to know!" Eyes glowing neon green.

"Well you see what happen was…,"

"I don't care you better get this story moving RIGHT NOW ! So by the end I can drag you to the ghost zone and leave you to Sulker like last time!"

"NOOOOO I'm so sorry please don't I promise it wasn't my fault my computer crashed and then I got sick, and I had to watch my…"

"I don't care knowing you it was your fault you got sick, and your computer crashing was probably because your were download Yaoi Again!"

"Hey people can hear you and and… Agh! Fine Let the Story begin But I swear if you leave me in the ghost zone again I'll make it so Dash and Sam do the Nasty on your BED! And you start dating Control Freak!" Tongue sticking out.

Danny gives a wicked smirk "Okay but remember who has ghost powers and who doesn't."

Turning to leave "Wait Danny what are you say, wait Danny, Danny, DDDAAANNNNNNYYY!?"

Disclaimer/ Warning- I don't own Danny Phantom. =( No matter how much I could. BoyxBoy/Yaoi/Male Slash- (You get it) /Possible MPREG? If you're not interested please don't be a meanie head ~_~. Also please comment please =D

Chapter 3- Driving Miss Paulina

The sound of the door clicking shut behind him that was once a breath of fresh air was now a rush of awkward anxiety at having to face the real world again. Taking the steps one of the biggest steps he thought would make or break his day. Each one meant he was closer to the school he had ran from and the faces that… "Danny man come on, we're going to be late," an aggravated voice breaking him out of his damn near panic attack. His head snapped up to see Tucker call from him out of the passenger side of the car "That's weird". But slowly the started to turn and soon thought this could only mean if Tucker was there then someone else was driving he could only hope it wasn't Sam if anything could cause him to have some kind of panic attack it was seeing her before he was ready to if he was ever ready to. And yeah he knew he should get over her and let things go but she had really hurt him and then give some asshole apology so he just can't forgive her not now, she cheated on him and he was nothing but faithful and… "Danny…!"

Once again coming out of his thoughts he started throws the car again pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind from before. He hurried to the car while carefully looking around for the media which was now more of a habit than a necessity by now. As a teen celebrity apparently you always have to be vigilante for cameras to be shoved down your throat and poking your eye out. Not to mention that priest from last year with his cross and holy water, but that's another story altogether. "Yo Danny I'm hoping to get to school before graduation thank you very much." Tucker ground out as Daniel got into the backseat.

"Sorry Tuck I was just being safe, didn't want a repeat," the meaning in the apology told their own story. Danny kept his eye's down not wanting to see Sam if it was her driving. "It's okay Danny Tucker just being a jerk," came a cheery Latina voice. Holding in a sigh of relief, he turned in the seat and shut the door "Oh hey Paulina I didn't see you there. Wait! Paulina Tuckers letting you drive?! How did you pull that off?" Danny chuckled to himself as he waits to hear how this came about. Looking up into the drivers mirror catching those eye's, he still remembers those very eye's that would look right through him on a daily bases and sometimes literally looking through him when his powers were still smooth chocolate eye's that would make him drool, boy was he love sick, it's kind of funny when he really thinks about it now.

"Well I just told him if he let me that if the let me drive his car he could drive mine," purring out the last few words let Danny know all he needed to One thing that hasn't changed about Paulina is that she was still the same old seductress she has always been, what had changed was how Danny felt about and viewed her. She was like another sister to him now, and he didn't want to hear about someone he thought of like that having sex with someone he considered his bro. "Okay Stop! TMI P, why would you do this too may virgin ears!" Danny whined at the comment Paulina made. Chuckling from his seat Tucker turns around "Really Danny you're going into your junior year a virgin?" wiggling his eyebrows to make more dramatic. Blushing red in embarrassment Danny answered "Well I don't see how that's any of your business! And besides I don't ask you about your sex life, and don't you dare start or else!" finishing with a slight pout he tries to hide by facing down to the floor of the car.

"Beau stop teasing Danny!" Paulina turns her head briefly to the side to yell at Tucker for being mean.

Turning around grumbling "Not my fault the kids borderline agoraphobic," at that moment the air in the car got thicker and more tense it took an uncomfortable essence. He had known through the middle and end of the school year last year he had took to isolating himself from the world. His world was his bedroom and nothing more. The only times he came out was to help his parents, go to school, rarely to meet friends, go on dates/etc., the once a week ghost, and when forced to dinner. But little by little he stop doing those things as the media became hotter and people started bothering him more. With his life being invaded at all points, he couldn't hang out anymore, with friends, family, and a girlfriend was harder to keep with every women in Amitypark trying at him, and paparazzi destroying all his dates with Sam. The police were little help, to busy trying to give him the old Batman treatment, just waiting to lock him up for something and lets not get into the hate mail which were most from religions buffs.

The calls trying to sell his life story, and the paranormal investigators asked for his blood, now that was just ewww! He had enough and at the time just wanted to crawl under a rock, like really who could blame him. So soon he just wanted to stay away from his life until it washed over. And then at the end of summer, with Sam and all it was all he wanted to do was hide away till this all blow over to, its all he knew how to do at this point. Not to mention these were all wounds he still wasn't even sure he could lick yet. "Oh no! Danny I'm sorry man you know I didn't mean that man!" guilt laced Tucker's voice after realizing what he had said and how it had hit Danny. Looking up he saw Tucker turned around in his seat looking at him, he hadn't even notice he had been looking down again. Letting out a short nervous chuckle " It's fine man…" A noticeable growl stopped him dead in his tracks mid- sentence "No it's not Danny!" Paulina said sternly.

"Danny you should not forgive him so easily after say such an insensitive comment! And Tucker!" Pause as the car jerked forward from her slamming on the brake in a shrieking sound at the red traffic light. "My baby!" Tucker grasp out from how roughly his girlfriend handled the car in her anger.

"Oh so that's how it is! A car over me huh?!"

"But no not like that its just…"

"But! There should be But Tucker Foley! And IT JUST THAT I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I should come before a car! Now I might not be number one but I should at least be behind your mother on important people to you not your CAR!"

"Honey yes but a car isn't a person…"

"Oh so you're calling me dumb now!" The car sped forward at the change of the light and the foot in Tucker's mouth.

"I'm not.." Tuckers pitiful voice soon drowned out by the words of his girlfriend drilling into him how he was an ass. He soon tried to make his self as small as possible in hope that he would take pity on him and forgive him or at least slow the car down that he was sure just ran a stop l sign on 88th street.

With a smirk on Danny's his eyes soon drafted from the scene to the window to his left. Watching the buildings and trees pass speed by as they got to school, like they once did when he would fly to air gliding over his body and the cool breeze, the feeling of having the sky around you. Carefree and happy was how flying was for him, it was how he had got his ability to fly in the first place well at least how he learned how to control it. His powers were closely connected to his emotion. But he could do that anymore really with the helicopters that somehow seemed to find him he guest it had to do with some ghost tech his parents had been selling or something with the government sky was painted a light form of blue, thin layer of greyish white cloud mist. The taste of fall setting its way on the trees and flowers of summer already.

It was really early for Autumn but ever since the Phantom Planet incident (Once again brought to you by Vlad Masters the villain Plamus) it seemed even if the world was intangible having something that size(Don't be nasty readers ^_^) pass through it still had some after affects on the planet. One being strange weather patterns that by the grace wasn't as overly damaging to the areas who received the changes. The second being the earths routine around the sun speeding up a few minutes or so which caused the season to change. Now that either started earlier, ended sooner or both. Winter was earlier but ended sooner, Spring started earlier, Summer ended sooner, and Autumn started sooner and ended earlier.

"Okay we're here!" he heard Paulina and Tucker say at once.

"Huh?! ' Danny looked quick to the front at his friends to see what was going on. "We're here. At school dude you know." Tucker answered when saw his friend looking at him with a confused facial expression, while he was gathering his stuff out the passenger seat and on the floor.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Danny gave a shy smile once again embarrassed at himself. He had zoned out to the point he didn't even notice the car being parked or the fact the they were in the school's parking lot. He had missed The Famous Tucker/ Paulina Makeup, which was probably after him and her had it out with his backseat parking. Two things which he's never missed before, he must be off his game today he thought. Finally getting out of the car and grabbing his stuff as fast as he can so the car could be locked. Taking a deep breath and checking over himself and stuff, making sure he has everything he'll need today. Suddenly a hand on his shoulder startles him out of thought, quickly spinning around to see who was behind him touching him and hopefully not who he was afraid of. Soon he saw Tucker with his hands up in a way to signal peace "It's just me man okay? Yo Danny if you're not ready for this it's fine, you don't have to force yourself to prove anything okay man. I could always drive you back home and we could chill there if you need to. I got your back your know that right?" Danny lifted his hand to Tuckers should and looking at him a one sweet and worried miss Paulina, who he had no doubt would cover for him and her boyfriend if he did decide to skip that day. There eye's spoke concern and faces placed pity. But Danny didn't need either of those things nor did he want his friends worried about him all day, feeling like they had to walk on eggshells with him.

He put on his bravest and biggest smile almost fooling himself "You guys it's fine, if I don't face this now I'll be running forever and besides I'm Danny Phantom I've fought villains ten times scarier than a bunch of crazed fans, popularity harpies and nasty looks. I mean Sulker for goodness sake has nearly skinned me more times than I can count this is nothing really. So no more with the puppy eyes and faces okay I'll be fine kay?" He finishes with his infamous humbling smile set on them to reassure them he could do this and not to worry. Tucker responded with a nod, even if was a fully accepting one. Danny turned to face the school and just as he was about to take a step, "OMG Danny look at you!" Paulina's voice high enough to shatter glass. Stop jumped into the air at the surprise of her shrike at him . And quickly turned around looking at this body trying to see if his pants have gone invisible or if he's grown so extra limb or something again!

"What, What's wrong!" his voice going high it's self at his alarm.

"OMG I Love Your Outfit!" rushing over to him jumping up and down like one of those tiny dogs on the cartoon shows, a smile big as the sun on her face.

His face and body going slacked at the reason for her Alarming scream. Leave it to Paulina to give someone a heart attack over something dealing with fashion.

Tucker snickered at the look on Danny's face seeing as he hasn't ever take this girl shopping after that you would be able to tell a blood curdling scream from one were Paulina found her favor brand of shoes on sale.

"Well Danny I didn't know you had it in you I mean you do look might fine my man." Tucker should giving him a once over then shaking his head with a smirk on his face.

"You guys really think so Jazz had took me shopping before she got on the road this weekend and helped me pick out the outfit for today. I'm not sure if it's me or not," his voice coming out a little more timid and shy they he intended. Looking over his clothes, then to the two.

Paulina was the first to speak "Danny this is so you like look at you, I mean you look hot, your muscles are showing, those jeans are so hugging you in all the right places and don't get me started on how sexy that piercing is. You are officially smoking! " Danny felt his cheeks heating up at the words Paulina keep throwing at him, while he looks his self over at all angles and side.

"Hey what about me, I don't find it very nice that you're basically drooling over my best friend! I mean I'm hot too you know!" Danny stopped looking himself over to look at his best friend and see him pouting and brooding over his girlfriends affection. Danny looked to Paulina and she looked to him, soon they busted out laughing at Tucker. "Oh sweetie you already know that your sexy so why should I tell you, when your ego already takes up most of the room in the bedroom."

"Hey you're one to talk you were upset over a car earlier."

Danny looked his friends over, Tucker had grown out his hair and now had dreads which funny enough fit his face pretty well, he still wore caps the one he had one was a mid-deep earthy green and his dread hang out the side framing his still had the still glasses. He had on a purple patterned slim fit flannel button down, with faded deep earthy green and purple and black Jordans on. Paulina wore long in the front simple short in the back bob which her new hair light honey blonde and blonde/brown color. She had stopped wearing belly shirt over the summer something about it being childish or last spring style or something, instead she had on a thin cream color off the shoulder half sweater and a pink graphic tee, that had the picture of a baby bear on it in the middle and at the bottom the words "Giving Away Free Hugs Here" She wore stone washed blue with patches of flowery graphics and cream colored Converse.

"Well Anyway Danny you have a great ass!" Danny and Tucker stopped and looked at Paulina like she had just said the world was made of Cotton candy and cat piss.

"What I'm just saying, and besides Danny if don't believe my look around and see how the whole is quote on quote drool over your new look. "And with that she shrugged her shoulders and walked through Star how was with the other cheerleaders.

Danny looked around to only to see Paulina was right the student body were basically eating him with their eye's. Sigh he turned to see Tucker just shaking his head, they turned to walk into the school. Good old Casper High a nightmare made of cement, bricks, and rust. His memories were they burning in his mind to come to the surface, trying to rip into front view.

Then it happened he smelled the thing that would change his future and crush everything he thought he knew about himself and his life. The air around became heated almost instantly, silence befell the surrounding world and he was alone, except that smell calling him. This smell. No! Not a smell a scent of someone but who? His eyes' shut and he was in the dark, just him, this warm feeling and that scent. It was like warm earth, the front of what might be a mild evergreen and shy smooth pine trees on a late morning and late afternoon in autumn all at once. But it also had a underline musk of spice and fresh cinnamon taste on the air to aroma was safe, protective, claiming, but also maddening, sinfully lustful, and wild all at the same time! Where could this scent be at who could it be and where were they! This scent, this smell, this aroma, this person; it would be his rune.(Original ending)

(Secondary ending) He just had to find this scent, he needed to find this person, the air around him was getting warmer and warmer. Soon he was hot really hot and needed this person. He was so close it was getting stronger and stronger he needed this person and he needed them RIGHT NOW!

As he walked in the dark to find the person who was making this amazing scent, he felt his body coaled with a huge wall knocking himself backwards. He opened his eye, being hit with the light find the sun, and the see legs on the wall he walked into. Suddenly he was angry that someone had dared to hander his search for his wonder scent, pissed off and aching from the bump and fall "Hey why don't you…"

"Why don't I what Mr. Fenton?" He trailed off as the wall with legs and voice that just happens to be Mr. Lancer who as happens to be the new principal of Casper High, and just looking for a reason a make the infamous Danny Phantom an example out to show the rest of the school that no one is above school rules. Who mean you would do this even before it was public knowledge who Danny Phantom really was and just wanted like to use him as an example Lancer. Now here he stood in all his bald headed blue dress shirt, tan khaki, brown loafers , and infamous tie glory. And Danny was just about to rip him a new one, boy was this really not his day, "I wonder if it's too late to ask Tucker to skip school with me?" he thought to himself in his panic.

"Well Mr. Fenton I'm waiting? And do you mind standing up off the ground, it very unbecoming of a hero like yourself." He raised an eyebrow in wait.

And there it was the famous sarcasm everyone knew and loved, just as much as a bag full of hornets.

Standing up and looking at the older male "I'm sorry Mr. Lancer what I meant was "How about you let me apologize for my clumsiness." He said nervously hoping the lie would hold, once again he really had no plans to get detention on the first day of school.

"Huh, well lucky for you no damage was done. And as far as your clumsiness goes Mr. Fenton I would be just as clumsy if I too were to walk around with my eye closed." He narrowed his eyes at Danny letting him know he was starting off out of his good grace and class hadn't even started yet.

"Listen here Danny I'm in charge now and while so I don't want anything supernatural or otherwise happening here this year, so I expect you to be on your best behavior. Or else I'll be forced to have your removed from this school. I hope I make myself clear." His voice stern with intent.

"I haven't even done anything and it's…" Danny tried to explain.

"Mr. Fenton do I make myself clear?!" He looked at Danny like he was already at his ropes end with the ghost boy. Sighing Danny swallowed his pride and nodded.

"Good now I'll see you at the end of the day in my office." Lancer said as he turned away.

"Wait what!"

"You heard me Mr. Fenton, My office at the end of school." and with that he was off to the front door of the school.

"Awe man, I haven't even set foot in the place yet and I'm already in trouble." Danny said to himself as he rounded his head back and pushed a breathe of air as he tried to work the tense out of his shoulder and neck. Then it hit him the scent right before his ran into Lancer he was following a scent but whose? Shaking his head trying to clear it, he straightened out the strip on his messenger bag on his shoulder and said "I must be going crazy cause…" Then just as he look up he saw Dash Baxter staring right at him. There eye's connected and the world fall away, all Danny knew was something was happening but if he only knew what?

*** Who loves fashion and playing dress up with your fanfic characters? I Do! I Do!

**** Comment,Pm,Post,etc

***** Okay guys that's the end of Chapter 3- Driving Miss Paulina tell me bout your feels.

****** Now I didn't know where to end this so that explains the second ending.

***** Also I was thinking for Chapter 5 we get Dash's side of the story tell me what you think of that?

**** And Let me know so I can get to work :-)!

*** Thank You!


	4. Chapter 4

*** Hey guys sorry for the mess of the last chapter there was technological difficulties so it didn't turn out how I originally wanted. But enjoy!***

The lights on the stage flash on and out comings Danny from behind the curtain.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to apologize for Alex's behavior and his current absences. He's trying to get out of jungle area in the ghost zone. It seems that Sulker's having a hunting party." Finishing with a huge grin.

Clearing his throat "Now this chapter is a Dash POV with a huge flashback passage. Also I have a letter from the fool of a author. 'Dear Reader

I would like to apologize for the lateness of this update but with finals and just how this chapter was hard to do. Seeing as it was a tab bit hard to channel Dash personality, so I did the best I can. So once again apologize but now that i'm on break I can work on the next two chapters with no problem.

Yours, Alexander.'

So that was from him telling you that he got lazy in Jap class and had to cramp this entire time, so he wouldn't fell.

Please enjoy.'

Disclaimer/ Warning- I don't own Danny Phantom. =( No matter how much I could. BoyxBoy/Yaoi/Male Slash- (You get it) /Possible MPREG? If you're not interested please don't be a meanie head ~_~. Also please comment please =D

Chapter 4: Dashing away

Dash Baxter was the classic all- american boy, living in Amity park, he had everything a guy could want he had the girl , the money, and the famous. He was a star in Caspar high Captain of pretty much the entire sports department, he was at the top of the food chain the most popular guy and it wasn't that bad being the toughest one either.

Sure being a bully wasn't one of the things he was most proud of but it was something he had to do to keep afloat with the crowd and all. He was the guy that every girl wanted, the guy that every guy wanted to be, he had more than most and wasn't afraid to show off in front of anyone. He was a king. He was a king a king who did whatever he had to to please the people, did whatever he had to in order to be the best, he had to be the best and there was no room for nice guys to be the best.

He knew who he had the be that Big sexy Athlete jerk on campus, it was his roll to be the ladies man, he had to be the bully that got the nerds and geeks of the world to do the work cause he still had to have the grade. Even if he had a brain of his own being smart wasn't cool, he had to be all about cool from the friend he kept to the cost of the pants, even what he ate had to be cool or he'd be just another loser and his family didn't make any losers so he had to be the best. This was his role school and sure most would just say it'd be over by the end of high school but this wasn't some type of high school drama no this was his life this was the role he would play all his life.

He'd get a football scholarship to Stanford and pledge like his father, then they'd talk about his 9 to 5 career in some office a step below a CEO which would only be a few years ahead of him. Then when his parents saw fit they'd talk about marriage and set something up with this air head money hungry blonde probably they'd get married and start a family of 2.5 kids. At some point he'd forget about his own dreams, his life will pass him by, then one morning he'd slip up and look in the mirror and see he became his father, his wife's his mother, and his kids would be his brother, sister, and him. A cycle that would only start that would never end.

And like every other day, every other morning he laid in bed rerunning the same thoughts the same plan that he saw coming from a mile away and he couldn't get out of it no matter which way he looked at it. At least that's what he thought was going to happen because at the moment he was pretty sure he was eye raping the very kid he tortured for the past two years of his life at Caspar high. Him Dash Baxter , The Dash was drooling over nerd turning superhero Danny Fenton, who mind you wasn't any superhero but the Danny Phantom his idol his hero. All he could do was look at this walking thing of sex, and it wasn't like he always liked the kid no or was gay in any aspect of his life cause Noooo Hoooo he was a hundred percent straight but this kid was all he could see. Completely forgetting that he had his fellow teammate talking to him about some party they plan on throwing, something about Kwan and his future college something. But that smell that he just _Knew_ was Danny's and those clothes, that made him a literal wet dream! Men he didn't see this coming this morning not this not him.

[Flashback] {Warning long long Flashback}

_His vision laced with the pitch black shading of the early morning shadow that always seemed to chase on the side of the house that his room sat, the air crisp with the chill of fall placed in a careless silent sounds from the outside noise that streamed from the slightly open window across the room diagonally to his bed. He shifted in bed throwing the blanket off of him that kept the cold air from touching his almost naked body, the warmth that held him throughout most of the night leaving with the rush of chill. Sending to the left of his bed, moving his legs off to the right edge and on to the floor he felt a much welcomed chill run through him. A kind note that he made it through to another day. At least that what his coach would say "You're only alive when you feel the cold in your bones, which may or may not be why most of the guys on the football team spend most of the season with colds. He looked around with hazy eyes seeing blurs and spots of color in the post sleep glaze of the morning, a yawn escaped his mouth in the pause he takes between waking world and sleeping night. After a while he can feel the tight __cool breeze lick over him leaving goosebumps in it's wake. "Where are those socks?" he says as he binds down and searching for the clothing for his feet. Finally Dash stood and shuffled his feet over to the window, moving across the room passing his bags in corner with his new clothes and school supplies he had yet to put away and get together. I guess I should take care of those before Mom starts up about it.", he thought to his self while sliding the window shut before he got sick or something._

_Once the window was closed he filly open the blinds and peered out, in front of his window laid the view of his back yard, littered with his Mom's flowers and the twin trees his family planted in his childhood when the silence wasn't as deafening as it was in present day. Just as a smile graced his mouth the sun peaked from between the autumn sky over to his side of the house and shined off the small pond/ fountain his mother had insistent need to be put in this summer which was an unpleasant memory by itself but the fact that now it was blinding him was just evil. "Yep it's a damn Monday alright." he says pulling the thin cream curtains over the window from it's side. Turning his back to the window now with a frown at how the sun got to his eyes rubbing them and grumbling about going blind because his mom had to have the stupid pond or whatever. Just then Dash paused as he backs away for the window towards the door, he hears the the sound of birds sing its unmistakable it's a Songbird he knows he just knows. He spins back around and races to the window and rips open the curtains to see them. He hadn't seen the Songbirds since he was little but even though he was still young he can note those voices from any other bird. Looking over the yard frantically passing over the pond he did a double take and saw them the birds in the water sing. A melody came one that he hadn't heard in years not since he first saw them, when he was little, as they sat there and let the sun dance with the water to their song, they danced together in a twist of grayish blue feathers. Dash's looked at the sight caught in it wonder to the his mind took him to his past, he could see him and his siblings sitting under the tree laughing and playing rock, paper, scissors with him. _

_His sister winning like she always did at the game. He remembers how just as he was about to say I win a bird sat itself on the picnic near the fence, and he heard its voice. He could remember how he got so star struck by it's sound that he order his older brother and sister quite so they could hear. So excited he ran into the house calling his mother screaming that there was a bird outside singing. He remembers the true smile that at one point always graced her beautiful face, unlike now how she had the painted on one that made him sick to his stomach. She came quickly in step from the kitchen smiling at his as he raced to grab her and drag her outside to see this incredible thing, she telling him "Okay honey I'm coming." chuckling at his boundless energy of determination to show her and him simple blabbing away at his discovery. Once outside she looked to see what the big fuse was, and him with the biggest smile a four year old could have for showing their parents something so unique and beautiful. He remembers the feeling of his mom's hand russling his hair and gently smiling down at him. His siblings came run over excited and telling their mom about the pretty bird, she smiles to all of them, and them sit in a circle. _

_As their melodies play over their head almost angelic but soon his mom joined in on the mystic singing __to him her voice would make your soul only to make it rocket and dance all at once with happiness the words she song were ones he'd never heard before it was another language that he was sure of but the way her voice and the birds blended it was almost as if she was a princess from one of those movies on Disney or something. He hoped she his mother was a princess then he could be a prince like Prince Charming and find his Snow white. His sister seemed to enjoy it just as much as him, though his brother seemed more interested in what him mom was saying trying to mouth the words as she song them. But soon the voices came to a slow but peaceful stop. The childrens voice loud with cheers and question. But all his mother said was that it was an old wives title that her grandmother would sing to her about one day when you see a sound bird and listened to it's song really listen you'll find your one true love isn't very far behind. Then smiled and told them that there was pie inside and if they wanted some before dad got home a hogged like he always did they better come. But Dash only declined saying he would get some later, once they were inside he sat on the ground and watched the songbird waiting for it to sing and him to hear, truly hear so he could meet his princess._

_The long buzzing sound pushes him from the peaceful memories. Dash quickly looked to his side that the loud noise was coming from to see his desk beside the window. On it sat his Letters jacket, laptop and a few random papers some from colleges others letters from his sister who was in Africa helping with the Doctors over borders or something program. She had been begging him to visit but he didn't know if he could even though they hadn't seen each other in years. And he sure knew that she wasn't coming back home anytime soon not after what had happen. Soon the buzzing started to get louder and he looked around the desk to see no alarm but the the motion of his jacket told it all. After shutting it off Dash yawned once more as he Shutting the alarm off he looked to see it was 7:05 a.m. _

_"Huh I got 25 minutes till school great, I might as well hop in the shower," sighing he he turned on his heels and made his way to the door. Walking up to the door he saw himself in the mirror that hang from it, he stood there shirtless with just almost naked if it wasn't for the black silk CK briefs he had on. He looked on his face which he could say completely laid versus how he truly felt he had his daily stubble that seemed to only ever be stubble nothing more. His hair had gotten a little bit longer only by an inch or two which was enough to make his Dad pitch a fit about it being unbecoming of a proper young man such as his self but he liked it so he was going to keep it just this one thing, just this once, just something to call his something that was his choice he wanted this, needed this. He already had his father's face he just need something at make his own. Looking down at his body he saw he had the classic football jock build broad chest and shoulder layered with muscles, he was big but not to much just to the point where everything matched from his defined arms to muscular legs the if he had to say himself framed his package just right. His eye trailed back up his body to meet themselves and lock up all that emotion and steel himself and toughen up and forget that person he really was just to get ready for his day. He learned long ago the sooner you put on your mask the longer it last, the more convincing it is, and the sooner you can __take it off__. Sighing he unlocked his door and yes he locked his door, with his house it was always better to. Stepping into the hall and leaving his room open, the hall what you saw was a calm immaculate post modern theme, yet the beauty of it was nothing but missed by the coking silence that decorated the what beauty underneath. "Mom? Dad?" Nothing came in return Dash let his head fall at the realization of what was going on. It was the first day of school and his parents had left without either of them saying… he quickly shook his head getting those wimpy thoughts out of head. He was Dash Baxter and so what if his parents left without saying goodbye it wasn't anything new so why cry about it. He walked on to the bathroom to shower and finish getting ready from school. But the time he got out the shower it was already 7:19 a.m. and his phone was ringing like mad he had been hearing it down the hall when he left the bathroom and here it was still going off. _

_Walking over to the dresser drew that had his phone on top of it charging, "I can bet 20 it's Kwan calling," he said to himself with a smirk. He opened his phone and pressed speaker, then just laid down waited for the nagging. "Dash dude where are you we have like 6 minutes to school and I really don't want coach to jump in my ass again about being late on the first day of school. I mean do you remember last year! Of Course you remember last year you were there and don't be smirking on the phone it's not funny I have plans after school today and it doesn't include being held after because your ass does know how to wake up on time. So get your ass in gear and be outside in five or I saw I'm going Jackie Chan mixed with Jet Lee and fight club all over your ass!" Dash stood there listening to him best friend breathing hard and probable red in the face, but he couldn't help but laugh because anyone who's seen Kwan mad knows to things, don't go near him and that he looks freakin hilarious when he's pissed. Holding back the laugh that was begging to make itself known, "Are you done?"_

"_Are you outside ready to pick me up dude?"_

_Rolling his eyes' at the phone "No I just got out the shower," and if that didn't start something._

"_Are you fucking with me because I'm totally not laughing man! You need to get your ass together before we're late! Again!"_

"_Well I'd be dressed by now and heading to the kitchen for a snack and then to the door for my keys if you weren't tying me up on the phone bro," the words came out in the most lazy and passive way possible, which Dash simply knew Kwan hated. But hey Dash was an asshole Kwan knew what he was getting into when they became friends this is just apart of it._

"_You're enjoying this aren't you?" Dash could see Kwan's eyes glaring at him by his words._

"_Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not. What your point?"_

"_I'm hanging up be outside in 7 or I'll tell the entire team you wet the bed till 8 understood." Kwan's voice laced with evil intent._

"_I was joking men I'm right down the corner no need to get all evil eye on me," Dash laughed nervously because he knows, one thing about his man Kwan and that's he never goes back on a threat._

"_Seven Baxter…" and then the line goes dead._

"_Man why does he have to be such a kill joy sometimes," Dash mumbled as he raced around his room to find something to wear so that he wouldn't have the to be the laughing stock of Caspar._

_A few minutes later he had on a white fitted low cut v-neck , under a new black collared leather bikers jacket along with a pair of vintage light blue faded skinny jeans and a pair of raf simons sneakers. He was in the kitchen looking around for something quick to eat, hoping over the slim island get to the cabinet above the Krieger coffee machine, Dash opened it and saw that he had a few granola bars left he grab several and made his way to the front door where he laid his book bag keys and phone. Grabbing his stuff he opened the door, and closed it behind him locking it and walking to his car, it was both one of the best parts of his day and worst because he knew he had to open it again, and he knew he was out of the house. He walked to his car and hopped inside turned it on an sped out the driveway, one day he hopes he can do this for real never look back and take off into the sunset, to never return to this hidden hell of his but he knows that will never happen, no one will notice and he'll drown just like before own this time he won't come back up._

_At how was he's speeding it only took a two whole minutes to get to Kwan's but he still going to get nagged at from the look his friend is giving him by the time he's in the car and Dash is pulling off._

" _Man I should kick your ass! If we're late I'm so letting you get tackled each game as many times as minutes we're late." Kwan said in a stern voice glaring daggers at Dash from the passenger seat of his car._

_Dash snored at the threat ,but pressed his foot to the gas just a little harder because even though he and Kwan were behind tight, almost like brothers, he knew Kwan had a strike of vengeance in him that could make anyone shake with fear at the mere thought of him getting you back. _

"_Geez man chill I'd wish you take that huge tree out your ass already, will get there so chill, what does it matter if we're a few minutes late?"_

"_What does it matter? Only you could say that! Sure for you it's easy you don't really even have to try that hard you got a trust, plus a great college looking at you, not to mention your dad has all of Amity park in his tan khaki back pocket. Well news flash I'm not you I have to work and get what I want and need GEEZ!" Silence laid in the air that Kwan had blow up in. _

"_So you and Star had a fight again about her overseas to do senior year again?"_

"_Yeah," Kwan sighed out in defeat. He turned to Dash with his famous puppy dog eyes and pouted. _

_Dash glanced to the side then cracked up laughing, "Dude if it wasn't for the fact that we've ran a train on a girl before and that you once had more girls than flier mile on my Mom's credit card I would swear you were gay from that look." He wiped his eye's pulling into a Starbuck's and up to the drive thru._

"_Hey! Dash what the hell man, we do have school remember!" _

_Shaking his head and looking at his best friend with the same look his given him a hundred times before."Yeah I know but I haven't had my morning coffee and if I'm about to hear you whine about Star then I'm definitely need it." _

"_Fine. But remember if we're late…"_

_Cutting Kwan off with a wave of the hand "Yeah, Yeah, tackles and pissing stories I get it."_

_Riding up to the window, "Hello how may I help you today?" A Hispanic women greeted him, smiling with her work hat cocked to the side. "Rannie you already know what I get everyday so why ask me something you already know?" He asked condescendingly, and smiling back up at her innocently. _

_Her eye's turned into daggers and pointed to Dash, "I was asking you brat! I was asking Kwan since unlike you he knows how to take risk and try new things. So __**Kwan **__wat would you like today hun?"_

"_Hey I'm ordering!" Dash protested._

"_Yeah but I'm not listening. So what'll it be?" Her smiling once back never faltered._

_His friend friend in the passenger seat chuckled, and if that didn't boil him, "I should get you fired!"_

"_And I'd rip out every fingernail of yours slowly and painfully, before castrating you." Her voice was cold but her grin was like a fox._

_Cold ran up their spines at her tone, Rannie was a wild and dangerous just like a wild tiger or something. "Fine." Dash finished with a kiddish pout._

"_So Kwan?"_

"_Umm… Well I heard the White Pumpkin spice was good. So I guess I'll try that with soy milk please and a pump of espresso Please Rannie." _

"_Of course babe, is that all you two?"_

"_Nothing else." Both boys said at once. _

"_Okay so one White PS and One Toffee BE with Wiped C that'll be eight eighteen boy's,"_

_Dash reach over Kwan to the dash compartment and pulled out his debit card, before handing it to Rannie._

"_Thanks Blondie!" Winking at him, making Dash blush just a bit, but no one said much about it, and if Kwan saw he was quite about it. _

"_So how's Laura anyway squirt?" Rannie asking while she was busy pulling in the order and the card, god if her register didn't hate her she would be blondie._

_Dash paused for a second, not sure if he felt like lying to her only he have it seen through and get yelled at for having told it. Sighing he answered "I have no idea haven't talk to her recently, not since this summer."_

"_Oi. Okay well just pull up to the next window." Pausing she looked to Dash "If you need me just call okay." Her eyes soften and a belief flash of worry pushed over her glaze. _

_He nodded knowing she was there if he needed anything, "Okay go get, you got school and I got to get back work! Get Now!" she yelled as they went on to next window, to pick up their drinks._

_As they left the Starbucks Dash turn the radio on and flashed the station till he came on too Hot Amity XM_

"_Hey listeners here a request from Miss Lisa Havana calling in for 'Use Somebody' well you ask Lisa and we proved here's Kings of Leon with 'Use Somebody '." __  
__**I've been roaming around**_

_**Always looking down at all I see.**_

_This song was funny because it was so much like him and he knew it, he accepted it._

_**Painted faces**_

_**Filled with places I can't reach.**_

_**You know that I could use somebody**_

_**You know that I could use somebody**_

_**Someone like you…**_

_As the song continued his mind began to tune the song voice out, as the words lite the air of the car. Now don't get him wrong Kings of Leon was his favorite band but, he was still focused on getting to school and dealing with the people and his problems like that fact that his now ex- girlfriend Paulina was dating the town's new mayor/ high school tech dweeb Tucker Foley. Exhaling he thought about how it had happen, how Paulina one day had just came up to him in the middle of the hall and said that she didn't see their relationship going anywhere and that she thought it best for both of them if they "saw other people". People being her and Foley now he might sound like some jealous ex but that's not the case at all. In reality, well behind close door they were just friend, sure they had sex once or twice, okay from time to time when the other didn't have anyone else to fuck at the time. Their relationship was really just one of status you the whole head jock and head cheerleader thing, just something to keep each others image up. But that didn't mean he didn't care for her on some level and felt that they were friends but she hadn't even told him about ahead of time nothing, nod. So one he was almost left looking stupid and confused, but thank god for his quick lying skills and made some type of argument that left him with some dignity and only a bite of his social status rocked. You can only say he was beyond pissed when he heard that she was saw with that nerd mere hours afterward, and so called being together the next day. He was fuming but what could he do the kid was the mayor and if he laid a finger on him it was a going to be him talking from behind metal bars from that point on. Shaking his head he looked at a Kwan to see that he was bobbing his head to the radio what was this song. Something by OneRepublic 'All the right stare' or something. But if it wasn't for him he'd probably be in jail Kwan a few of the other guys helped him keep him head and his ass out of jail._

_Even with all that he still felt sorry for the little nerd she was using him, he was just another step to her at least that what he thought. But sooner or later that year he saw something he only got to see once, her real smile, it was strange but he saw her smiling at that Tucker kid with it and he knew he was wrong because somewhere the kid did what he thought was impossible at least this far in the shallow gears of high school. He made her generally happy and a better person. And saw it was a lot from just see a smile but if you knew her the way he did you'd understand. _

_But soon a voice brought him from his thoughts, well more like a punch in the arm that made him almost run onto a curve! "Kwan are you Fucking serious, I could have crashed dude the fuck!"_

_He yelled at his his friend who he heard laughing it up beside him. "Sorry dude but you were so gone I couldn't help myself." he said between giggles. _

"_Idiot." Dash growled out at his so called best friend, who he was pondering kicking out the car, but when he looked ahead he saw that would be useless since they were coming within a few feet of the school gate. "Huh you're so lucky cause I was going to kick you out."_

_Driving into the parking lot he saw the Football seasonal parking row, pulling into his spot that was closest to the school. _

"_Alright we're here on time bell hasn't even rang yet. Now get your ass out of my car." Dash turn the car off and opens his door getting out and going to the back seat grabbing his bag and sun glasses in the pocket behind the drivers seat. Then locking the car he turns to Kwan motioning for him to follow him to the guys who were at the side of the school talking, he had saw them coming in when he went to park._

"_Awe come on man you tell me to stop whining then you start."_

"_Hey I'm not whining, I wouldn't be pissed if you hadn't tried to kill me."_

"_Oh come on you're overreacting Dash."_

"_Really!"_

"_Yes really! And I know why and I've told you a thousand times it's a new year and it doesn't matter what people think cause in the end you're on top and nothing gonna change that remember man your The Dash!"_

_Dash kept quiet because that wasn't what was bothering him it was the fact the shit just has felt okay since this morning, since last year, every since Danny Fenton came out as Danny Phantom, his life has just been shitty. But like always it isn't that damn kids fault at least not completely, but he was the one who got all his frustration out on, at least until Dash found out he was his idol his hero. "And now I feel even shittier. Damnit!" he thought to himself._

"_Hey Dash, Kwan wassup!" came a voice from close ahead. They turned ahead and saw Jeff one of the 10th grade starters, Erick and Thomas who were juniors like them, and the three of the seniors Kevin, Lukus, and Tim all group together by the step of the school. The group was waving them over, as they walked up to them. Dash really only like two or three of them, maybe four because most of them were cool like Kwan is, but the others were nothing but assholes and douche bags! And yeah it was calling the kettle black but hey at least he was sorry about it and helped Kwan clean whoever he messed over up sometimes. _

"_Yo Dash, Kwan where've you two been this summer, well we all know where Kwan was." Erick clasped a hand on both their shoulders giving his always upbeat smile of his. Everyone chuckled as Kwan's cheek's got red from embarrassment. _

"_So how why your summer with Star Kwan?" Lukus pried nudging Kwan with his elbow._

"_Umm well you see…. What happen was… errrr…." He was falling all over himself just to find an answer to the question._

_Dash took pity for his old friend "They argued the entire summer about her living next year for France."_

_Kwan looked at him with eye blown wide open and mouth parted in pure surprise. "Dude how did you know?"_

"_Because Kwan I know how stupid you can be. And with you and Star on permanent hot and cold who wouldn't know." Dash said boldly to him. _

"_Y.. Yeah..ah well you got string but a bee on your asshole when you were 12 and had to sleep with your ass in the air for a month." Kwan said out and proud to the team. _

_Dash looked at him like he had lost his mind. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Tim yelled out, and Dash basically jumped on top of the boy to cover his mouth. _

_Then turn to glare daggers at Kwan then the rest of them, before letting Tim go. They started snickering "Of Course," he thought. _

"_I was camping! Shit Happens Okay!" Then they started laughing at him and leave it to Kevin to make the comment to start it all. "Shit wasn't happening for you though." And with they went into a full blown laughing fit._

_Dash just looked at the fools, that he called his teammates, Jeff he wasn't the biggest he was kind of a slender guy, but he had muscle and could run faster then most seniors on the team. He wore a Holster sea foam green hoodie under letters jacket, which didn't match but the kid had some kind of Mitch/ match color thing about him. He also had on some black skinny jeans on with black and white Chuck's on. He was the pale ginger of the team, who was always on the go and busy. Erick was one of the few African american guys in the school which was supposed to be diverse but anyone could see it was almost all white. He was loud and funny, always had energy, but in football he was a powerhouse nothing could stop him on defense. He was twice as tall and buff as most guy his age but he was smart though, third highest in the school. His letter jacket was always tied around his waist no one really knew why but it was. His shirt was a graphic Pink Floyd shirt. and his jeans were stone wasted blue straight legs, with Adidas slippers on? Yep he wasn't going to ask. Thomas Erick's self proclaimed revile was his opposite he was always serious and you could never tell if his was in a good mood or not he had a natural brooding personality to him. He was as tall as Erick but lean not buff, he was also Rannie baby cousin. His shirt was a Guns and Roses tee, dark blue jeans, high tops and his letter mans jacket on but open showing his shirt. Most likely to start an issues with Erick. He still didn't get how they were friends. _

_Then came the triples which was just what people call them on and off the field because they were a triple threat in every way. They dressed alike something about team spirit but Dash just thought it was creepy but he didn't say anything but they were seniors and he didn't want to deal with any had their jackets buttoned up and closed, with light blue jeans on, and the same sneakers. Not that was just creepy on another worldly level. _

_Pulling away from them he saw Kwan on his windows phone text, he had his Letterman jacket on but open showing a red v-neck with a three black stripes on the abdomen he favorite dark stone washed skinny jeans, and a pair of converse on. Was he the only one who decide he would wear it today. And then they heard the Scream!_

_The piercing wale that Dash just knew too well, just heard too often, that could make the biggest jock want to run away. Almost en-sync their heads turned and spotted none other than Paulina herself jumping up and down and pointing at Danny Fenton spilling about his clothes, and with how loud she was no wonder everyone was looking to. And you could help but overhear what she was saying about Danny and how his new look made him look total __**hot**__. _

_And The thing was that she wasn't far off, Dash thought to himself the only thing was that she was totally down playing the kid looked like sexy in a pair of pants that showed his ass just right and that graphic tank top fitted his chest just and left your mouth watering. Dear God you just wanted to bind him over the nearest car and listen to him… The Fuck! Soon Dash became aware of the firm feeling in his gut and how his cock was starting to stir. He shook his head as hard a possible to clear those those disgusting out of his head. Where the hell had that come from? See this is why he hated that guy to start with he always made him act weird and not normal, just fuck him up in the head and he never could understand why. But this, this almost made him want to go over there and punch him in his face just for coming back to Caspar, he left last year why couldn't he just stay gone, he always fucked things up and all he's going to do is fuck this year just like last year. _

_Sophomore had been hell for him and even more than usual, you see it all started with that stupid news interview for channel where they had gotten this once in a lifetime live interview with the city hero Danny Phantom. And this is where things got interesting see his mom was the channel 9 head reporter so the story went to her, and Dash was beyond happy he was stoked that his mom got to interview his favorite real life superhero, the one and only Danny Phantom. He remembers how every little brat in town was begging for him to get the guys autograph, how almost every girl in school was practically trying to swallow his dick just to get a chance to talk to Phantom, not to mention how most of the guys were trying to suck up to him. Teachers giving him extra credit and more he was the man well he already was but this was just a little extra, he already had these things but he just wanted a more. Everything was going great the night of the interview and he was with his dad at home with a few friend girl friend at the time Paulina. _

_As they sat in his living room with the big screen on they saw his mom and his hero come on._

_**Danny and we're sitting in the interview room with cameras pointed and rolling, it was a simple blue walls two wall room, in it was the two love seat that him and Dash's mother sat in a small square table in front of them, and a small bookcase to his behind him to the left of the his chair. wore this tan almost smooth orange looking sleeved dress, with her hair down and rounded into her face. The sound of Zedd's Clarity fading out, **__**Why are you my clarity? Why are you my clarity? If our love is insanity, why are you my Clarity? **__**. As the piano ends, Karina looks over to the camera men who gives her a thumbs up to start. "Good Evening Amity Park, Now that's some music to get you ready for this special once in a lifetime thing am I right? I'm Karina Baxter, and I here with the much known local hero, turn international hero Danny Phantom. So Danny what did you think about the song?" **_

"_**Well I'm always up for some Zedd of Foxes hah hah…"**_

"_**Alright we'll make sure sat up with some tickets because every hero need some time off. Now you the one and only Danny Phantom who only a few months ago saved the world from total devastation at the hands of a one Plasmius one of his many arch enemies. Isn't that right Mr. Phantom?"**_

_**She looked from the camera to Danny, he shifted in his chair uncomfortably, trying to find that confidence he had to make this interview. "Oi. Umm… N..N..No not really it wasn't that much I was just doing my job," He stuttered out at, him mouth falling dry and throat feeling tight, "man this was a bad idea," was all he could think of. **_

"_**Your so modest but it was a big deal you not only got hundreds of your fellow ghost to help save the world but also made a lot of scientist happy in proving that ghost exist." **_

_**He gave a shy smile in return to her comment, she returned the smile with greater enthusiasm. "But lets get to the real reason for this interview. As shared with our station manager you said that had a few things you'd like to share and one of them being your secret identity and origin?" She leans forward opening up her body language for him to show she was listening. **_

_**His eyes lower to the ground and he takes a deep breathe, on release saying "Yes umm… I do."**_

"_**Okay, well I was just wondering a few things first that I'm sure own views at home are wondering as well."**_

"_**Umm… Okay, you can go ahead."**_

"_**Okay, but just let me know if things get too personal with these questions. Okay?"**_

"_**Yes mam" He looked at her and she could tell this was difficult, but she need this story it was something that would bring he down in history.**_

"_**Okay so first off I mean I well we all thought you were a ghost, so how is it that you have a secret identity? I mean aren't you 'forgive me for being so blunt' but haven't you died?"**_

"_**Well umm…" He was starting to rethink this maybe he should just disappear instead it's not like he has to do his he could always wait a little… a hand on his knee and deep eye looked at him, he saw the eyes of a mother. **_

"_**It's okay hun you do have to rush we have a two hour block for this so we're good take as much time as you need."**_

_**Her smile was one of understanding a encouragement. "No it's fine you see, I'm not a ghost well at least not filly, I'm what's known to Ghost zone as a Halfa. One who has the all the powers of a ghost but the body and life force of a human."**_

"_**So you're a Halfa, which means you are part human as well as ghost correct?" he nodded his head yes. "So were you born this way? Or did you have some type of near death experience?" Eyebrow arched looking at Danny with fascination.**_

"_**No I was made like this by accident, well in a lab accident to be specific. Talk about following lab safety rules." He chuckled trying to lighten the air. Scratching behind his head and sighing,**_

"_**Did your parent know about this and how long have you been a Halfa?"**_

"_**Well my parent have only recently found out about it and as for how long about two years and some month I guess."**_

"_**Wait so how is it that your parents only found out recently and how they couldn't have figure this out sooner?" At that Danny smiled and thought of all the close calls and how hard it been but at the same time how easy it was, his dad was kind of slow, and both his parent had really paid him that much attention at first so how else would he have stay a hero this long.**_

"_**I was pretty good at hiding it. Plus they worked so it wasn't so hard."**_

"_**Uh Huh, so if you don't mind me asking just how old are you?" **_

"_**I don't mind at all, I just turn 15 a month or two ago." Smiling at her.**_

"_**So Wait! Does that place at being high school age? Are you a student at our local High school?" **_

"_**Umm… Yes I'm in 10th there now."**_

_**Silence laid over the studio room, all eyes on the hafta as him started shifting is his chair. **_

"_**I think this might be a better time than any to show who I really am." Danny stood from his chair and looked at . **_

"_**Ahh.. Yes go ahead dear." she leaned back in the chair watching in awe to see who this possible. This hero who was some everyday face, she could just imagine who it was. Were they on the football team with Dash? Is she friends with his parents? All the questions she had.**_

"_**Okay…" Danny sighed out then closed his eyes and released his ghost form. Rings of light appeared at the bottom of his feet and above the top of head, then slid down and up his body. Changing his hair from white to black, and bring color back to his once pale skin. His eye went from the creepy doll neon greens to deep clear blues, finally his black and white jumper was replaced with his signature baggy red collared white shirt and regular fit blue jeans, with his white and red shoe that matched his shirt. **_

"_**Hi, my name is Daniel Fenton and I'm Danny Phantom."**_

"_Dash… Dash...Dash, Dude!" A jab came to his arm. _

"_The Fuck? Kwan Im going to whoop your ass!" _

"_It wasn't his fault you have the attention span of a tree." Dash turn a death glare Thomas who glare back with even more beams of death, but Dash didn't back down. Then Jeff hoped in the middle of them "Okay you two that's enough, now Dash we we're talking about Danny and how the coach had talked to Kevin about seeing if Fenton would be front end forward or playing centre." Dash thought about having the kid on the team again, last year he had played run back because lets face it all that running had done trying to get away from dash had made him pretty quick and slipper to catch. But the thought of him bent down in front of him and Dash bent over him was make him feel uncomfortable and hot. And there you go Danny Fenton ruining his school year already and it was just the first day. He groaned out loud "NO! No way is he coming back. We've been fine without him before so why do we need him now?!" He looked to them trying to plead with them to consider what they were planing, and he would crawl to the coach if he had to in order to plead his case. _

"_That's the thing Dash we did fine but with Fenton we did crazy awesome. So we do need him and if you look at it you're out voted." Kevin told him while motion to the guys. _

"_Huhhh Dash man you got to get over this, what's in the past in end the past okay. Even Danny said that he's not going to attack you or anything, I mean if he has done it after this time why now?" _

_Turning his head to the side he scowls knowing this is one fight he can't win. "Fine." he grumbled out. _

"_What was that?"_

_Dropping his eyes and sighing "Hahh Fine."_

"_Huh I didn't catch that?"_

_Always trying to get his blood going, and it worked. "I said Fine You Asshole!"_

_Bursting out laughing Kevin patted his shoulder "I'm just playing with you, lighten up."_

"_Argh!" Why did everyone want him to lighten up._

"_Come on guys! The bell will ring in a minute or two." Lukus said turning to walk away with the guy following behind. Huffing he moved to follow when he slowed._

[End Of Flashback]

At first it was the weak smell of vanilla of that catch his attention he shook of the thought because it seem so close but, no one was enough to him for him to smell that and it wasn't one of the guys cause he would have noticed that smell way sooner than now. He moved again only to be hit with a wall of the warm vanilla like ice cream but warm, and tingly on his body. He pause wide eyed at how delicious that smell was to him. God it was so pure and wait maybe a little bit spicy but a crisp winter airy spicy mounted with a strong warm vanilla smell. Now how the holy hell was that possible? Looking off to his surrounding he was hit again but this time he was so much harder as if coming in wave after wave it was so pure, so untouched, so so innocent and just begging to be claimed. He spin around looking wildly in every direction til, til he saw it, he saw him. And then he knew the smell wasn't a smell but this guys scent. Begging for him to notice for him to take, and dirty that pure, angelic scent with his own. Make Danny his own. He just had too. Whatever was telling him not to he just couldn't, just as the world became silent Danny looked to him. Those eyes the same eyes of his hero were one in the same, that body was one in the same, that voice, those lips were one in the same person. And the person was going to be his that smell was all he need to know that. Danny Fenton was going to his!

"Dude…. Hello earth to Dash Baxter!"

That voice, whose voice was that it was Danny's so what was it talk not Danny then not important. Only Ma… and !Smack!

The pain to the back of his head snapped him back to reality, he looked up to see the guys looking at him with a mixture of concern, curiosity, and grins.

"Why do you people keep hitting me god damnit!" He knew he was red both from being pissed that he got hit for the three time today and the fact that they were outside and people were around. Not to mention the fact it was something the had to do with Fenton that made him space out!

"Dude your were growling..." Jeff started. "...like the fuck are you okay?" And Kwan finished looking at him like he had lost it and maybe he has?

"I was clearing my throat, I think I might be coming down with a cold or something." That was a lie but a firm glare stopped any questions.

"Whatever just come on the bell rang. And if you really are coming down with some shit keep yo ass away from me. Got it Blondie!" And with that Lukus turned around walked with the others right behind him and this time Dash did indeed follow. It took a lot of his willpower not to turn around, he just couldn't risk zoning out again and from what it seemed Danny had zoned out too. But why did he smell like that and how the hell did Dash know it was him in the beginning anyway. And why the fuck is he have thoughts about fucking him, like it was turning him on just thinking about that guy. He wasn't gay, hell he goes to extra length to not see another guy junk, in the showers! So the hell is going on, what was he about to call Fenton and why is this happening to him isn't his life shitty enough!

"Argh." A hand patted his shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts again to looked to the side only to see Thomas smirking at him. Oh god was he thinking out loud, no no please whoever up there just please No!

"Attention of a tree," he simply said then walked up. Dash stood there looking stupid for a second at the divide of the entrance doors. He should be glad that if Thomas saw anything he said nothing but, the guy was an asshole! "What did you say!"

Looking behind him he looked at Dash like he didn't just call him dumb "I was just joking. Lighten up." then just turned around nothing more to say.

And that was it he was tried fuck it all "I don't have to do anything. Fuck all of you!" He yelled to the top of his lungs. as he stepped into the school going after Thomas.

"Is that right Mr. Baxter?" That voice.

"He stopped and turn his head to his right and saw the bald overweight men.

"Ahh Damnit!"

Hey guys comment and let me know.


End file.
